


Aster

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Cacti [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, In which plants are also people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Lee branches out after success with his cactus





	Aster

As Sabaku seemed to be flourishing or at the very least not dying anytime soon, Lee decided to branch out.

 

A visit to Ino was just what was called for!

 

“What do you mean, you want more desert plants?”

Lee blinked at the question. Ino’s face was not encouraging. “My cactus is doing fantastically!” He struck a nice guy pose, intent on filling Ino with confidence in his plant caring abilities.

 

“You mean you haven’t killed it yet.” Ino hadn’t looked up from her magazine the entire time Lee had been in the flower shop.

 

“My Sabaku is flourishing!”

 

Ino’s eyebrows edged towards her hairline. She finally looked at him. “You named your cactus.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“They are beautiful and justly deserving of a name.” Lee’s eyes watered with joy as he spoke passionately.

 

“They?”

 

“Sabaku. I am unsure if cactuses have genders but I wish to be respectful.”

 

Ino buried her face in her hands. Took a deep breath. Then looked back up. “Cacti.”

 

Lee tilted his head to one side. “The plural of cactus.” She sighed. “And plants don’t really work the same way as humans, Lee. When it comes to gender.”

 

Lee opened his mouth and she swatted at him with her magazine. She didn’t even want to know. “You want another cactus?”

 

Lee shook his head. “Something different, please.”

 

Ino nodded and went through to the back where more exotic plants were kept. There wasn’t a lot of variety.

 

She eventually came back with a small scrubby looking plant with soft purple flowers.

 

Lee beamed at her and took his newest friend home to meet Sabaku. “Even prickly things deserve friends.” He said as he positioned the two on his window sill. He smiled brightly at the colours. Purple and red. They seemed as though they would be good friends.


End file.
